Ahjussi Saranghaeyo
by Song Je Hun
Summary: Bagaimana Kehidupan Seorang Park Jung Soo setelah menikah dengan yeoja yang usianya terpaut 9 tahun lebih muda dengan sikap manja dan nakal, berbeda jauh dengan kepribadiannya?...Uh ... Summary macam apa ini...? / Leeteuk / Jebal RnR Gomawo
1. Chapter 1

**AHJUSSI, SARANGHAEYO...**

**Author : Song Je Hun**

**Main Cast :**

**Park Jung Soo**

**Kim Jung Eun (OC)**

**Support Cast :**

**Choi Min Seo (OC)**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Lee Sung Min**

**Kim Jong Woon**

**Lee Donghae**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Comedy (?), Friendship, other...**

**WARNING : TYPO (s) bertebaran dimana mana**

**Declaimer : FF ini murni berasal dari imajinasi saya, apabila terdapat kesamaan tokoh dan setting itu hanya kebetulan semata ^^**

**SUPER JUNIOR hanyalah milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua dan SM Enterteinment, kecuali Leeteuk oppa boleh donk jadi milik Je Hun kkkk~ #digempur Angels**

**NOTE :: FF ini sebelumnya sudah pernah di Publish di Note FB ^^**

**/ A.S 1 /**

**Author pov**

Sebuah kamar terdekor rapi dengan nuansa putih mendominasi. Keromantisan semakin terasa dengan aroma mawar putih yang terhias manis dinakas kedua sisi ranjang. Seorang yeoja merebahkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang. Menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Kemudian sesekali berguling guling gelisah.

Terdengan gemercik air dari kamar mandi, yeoja itu bangkit dan menguping dibalik pintu. Semakin lama suara air itu semakin tak terdengar. Yeoja itu melompat ke ranjang dan kembali menutup wajahnya dengan batal.

**Jung Eun pov**

Anniya! Apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Sekarang dia masih dikamar mandi. Dia sudah lama berada disana. Aishh~ aku takut eomma!

Ceklekk...

Ommo! Dia keluar!. Aku merasakan tubuhku gemetar.

"Kau sudah tidur?"

Langkah kakinya semakin mendekatiku.

"Ne~" balasku pelan.

BABO! Tidak ada orang tidur sambil bicara Kim Jung Eun. Aku menarik nafas berat. Sepertinya dia berjalan mendekatiku. Deg.. jantungku berpacu semakin cepat. Tuhan tolong aku...

"Kau ketakutan?" Namja itu berhasil membuka bantal yang menutupi wajahku dan tersenyum.

Aishh~ menyebalkan sekali orang ini! Aku terus saja mengumpat dalam hati.

"..."

"Hahaha... rupanya kau benar-benar ketakutan little nona.."

Dia tertawa lebar dan berjalan ke arah sofa. Aku merasa wajahku kini berbuah menjadi kentang rebus.

Yakk! Park Jung Soo-ssi kau tak boleh meyebutku begitu. Aku bangkit dari tidurku.

"M...mwo?! mana mungkin!"

Aku mengumpulkan keberanianku. Kakiku masih sedikir gemetar. Dia duduk dengan tenang di sofa.

"Kemari!" dia melambaikan tangannya.

Senyum malaikat itu lagi. Dia punya lesung pipi yang membuatnya sangat tampan. Yakk! Ada apa dengannku? Kurasa aku terlalu larut dalam senyumnya. Aku duduk disampingnya. Menyipitkan mataku untuk mencoba membaca pikirannaya. Dia kembali tersenyum tipis. Aku menatapnya pelan, rambutnya yang basah membuatnya berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Dia mengeluarkan kartu. Hmm dan kami mulai melakukan permaian kartu bersama. Aishh~ babo!

**/ A.S 1 /**

**Author pov**

"Mashitta" Jung Soo mengangkat sendoknya dan kembali menyeruput supnya.

Eomma dan nunanya tersenyum.

"Dimana istrimu?" eomma melirik kearah tangga kemudian menatap putranya.

"..." Jung Soo masih asyik dengan supnya.

Jung Eun datang dengan masih memakai piyamanya. Eomma, nuna dan Jung Soo membungkam mulut mereka menahan tawa. Jung Eun merasa sedikit aneh. Dia diam saja.

'Ada apa dengan mereka?' pikir Jung Eun bingung.

Dia mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Annyeong~ semua. Maaf aku terlambat." Jung Eun membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan duduk disamping Jung Soo. Jung Soo dan In Young masih menahan tawa sementara eomma menyiapkan semangkuk nasi untuknya.

"Makanlah yang banyak."

"Gomawo...eom..ma." Jung Eun belajar membiasakan diri memanggil wanita paruh baya itu dengan sebutan eomma.

"Jung Eun-ya apa kau suka melukis diwajah?"

Pertanyaan In Young membuat Jung Eun tersedak. Jung Soo menyodorkan air putih untuknya. Dia meneguknya pelan.

"Ne?" Jung Eun menyipitkan mata kearah Jung Soo dan meraba pipinya sendiri.

"Itu...sepertinya...ah~ lebih baik kau melihatnya sendiri."

In Young menunjuk kearah wajah Jung Eun yang penuh coretan spidol. Dia masih menahan tawa. Seketika pipi Jung Eun berubah menjadi tomat busuk.

**/ A.S 1 /**

**Jung Eun pov**

Babo! Namja itu keterlaluan sekali. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan dengan wajahku semalam. Dia sengaja mempermalukan aku didepan keluarganya. Jung Eun mengingat kejadian semalam.

_**-flashback-**_

"Kau kalah lagi!" seru namja itu bangga.

"Aishh~ kau pasti main curang. Ayo katakan!"

"Sudah kemarikan wajahmu. Kau harus dapat hukumannya!"

"Anniya!"

Aku berlari dan merebahkan tubuhku ke ranjang. Dia tidak akan melakukan apapun kan?

_**-flashback end-**_

Aishh~ memalukan! Aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku kembali menyeka wajahku yang penuh coretan.

"Lihat saja nanti!"

Aku merendam tubuhku dibak mandi yang penuh busa. Ah~ menyenangkan. Airnya masuk kedalam seluruh lapisan kulitku.

Ceklekk...

Sepertinya ada orang yang menerobos masuk kamarku. Aku menyudahi mandiku. Memakai kembali piyamaku dan keluar kamar mandi.

Tepat seperti dugaanku. Namja itu berdiri didekat jendela. Menatap matahari yang mulai tersenyum manis. Aku berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan menarik kerah bajunya. Bersiap melemparkan serangan untuknya.

"Yakk! Kenapa lakukan itu padaku?!"

Dia menyunggingkan senyum. Tuhan, senyum malaikat ini lagi. Kenapa dia selalu membuatku selemah ini? Aku terdiam dengan masih mencengkeram kerah bajunya. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan saat dia mulai memegang pundakku. Menjatuhkanku ke atas ranjang. Sekarang dia berada tepat diatasku. Aroma tubuhnya... kenapa denganku? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menendangnya untuk pergi. Dia mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku menutup mataku. Merasakan desahan nafasnya menyapa wajahku yang basah. Deg... jantungku berpacu cepat.

Ceklekk...

"Jung Soo-ya ad..."

Eonni!

Aku membuka mata dan mendorong namja itu menjauhiku.

Brugg!

Aku tidak sengaja membuatnya tersungkur dilantai.

Aku bangkit dari tidurku. Membenahi piyama dan rambutku. Menundukkan sedikit badanku.

"Maaf... tapi dibawah ada temanmu." Tutur eonni kemudian keluar.

Sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup dia kembali memasukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan lakukan itu dipagi hari." Lanjutnya lebih pelan dan tersenyum.

Blush..

Seketika wajahku langsung memerah. Ini memalukan! Eomma... aku mau pulang...

Namja itu masih duduk dilantai. Sikapanya begitu tenang. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. MENYEBALKAN!

**/ A.S 1 /**

Ada tiga namja yang datang. Aku berdiri disamping Jung Soo oppa. Namja pertama memakai kacamata, dia menyebut itu Y Style. Dia datang dihari pernikahanku, namanya Kim Jong Woon. Namja Kedua memiliki senyum yang manis, meski tidak semanis Jung Soo oppa. Namanya Lee Dong Hae, dia juga hadir dipernikahan kami. dan yang terakhir...

**To Be Continue**

Yeach…. Akhirnya 1st Chapter ini masuk juga di FFN, Untuk semuanya mohon Reviewnya..

Biar JeHun tahu dimana kekurangan Je Hun ^^

Kamsahamnida *Deep Bow With LEETEUK opp


	2. Chapter 2

AHJUSSI, SARANGHAEYO...

Author : Song Je Hun

Main Cast :

Park Jung Soo

Kim Jung Eun (OC)

Support Cast :

Choi Min Seo (OC)

Choi Siwon

Lee Hyuk Jae

Kim Ryeowook

Lee Sung Min

Kim Jong Woon

Lee Donghae

Genre : Romance, Family, Comedy (?), Friendship, other...

WARNING : TYPO (s) bertebaran dimana mana

Declaimer : FF ini murni berasal dari imajinasi saya, apabila terdapat kesamaan tokoh dan setting itu hanya kebetulan semata ^^

SUPER JUNIOR hanyalah milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua dan SM Enterteinment, kecuali Leeteuk oppa boleh donk jadi milik Je Hun kkkk~ #digempur Angels

NOTE :: FF ini sebelumnya sudah pernah di Publish di Note FB ^^

**-Preview-**

Ada tiga namja yang datang. Aku berdiri disamping Jung Soo oppa. Namja pertama memakai kacamata, dia menyebut itu Y Style. Dia datang dihari pernikahanku, namanya Kim Jong Woon. Namja Kedua memiliki senyum yang manis, meski tidak semanis Jung Soo oppa. Namanya Lee Dong Hae, dia juga hadir dipernikahan kami. dan yang terakhir...

**Part 2 **

Ommo! Sunbae Choi! Aku terbelalak melihatnya berdiri dihadapanku.

"Kim Jung Eun... benarkah itu kau?" sunbae menatapku.

Tatapan apa itu? Astaga... jangan sampai sunbae mengatakan pada semua siswa bahwa aku sudah menikah dengan ahjussi berusia 29 tahun...

Aku sedikit gelapan. Ini membingungkan. Bagaimana aku harus bersikap sekarang.

"Ne~..."

Hanya itulah yang bisa muncul dari bibirku.

Bagaimana bisa sunbae adalah teman Jung Soo oppa. Aishh~ dunia ini benar-benar sempit.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Jung Soo oppa menatap Sunbae kemudian mengalihkan pandangan padaku.

"Ne~... dia adalah hobaeku di sekolah taekwondo. Benarkan Jung Eun-ya?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Suasana hening seketika. Kami bertiga beradu pandang. Sunbae Choi adalah idolaku, aku menyukainya. Dan Park Jung Soo... namja yang berdiri disampingku adalah suamiku. Bagaimana bisa kami bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini? Aku jadi canggung.

"Hyung bagaimana malam pertamamu?"

Hah~ syukurlah Jong Woon oppa memecah keheningan diantara aku, Jung Soo oppa dan sunbae. Tapi kenapa harus pertanyaa itu? BABO! Mereka berempat memberikan tatapan aneh padaku. Huft~ apa sebenarnya isi kepala mereka?

"Nuna, gwenchanaeyo?"

Pertanyaan Lee Dong Hae terdengar seperti ledekan di telinganku. Dia menunjukkan senyum menggoda.

Kalau saja ini rumahku sendiri. Dan seandainya sunbae Choi tidak ada sudah pasti dua namja itu aku beri pelajaran.

**/ A.S 2 /**

**Author pov**

Jung Soo dan ketiga temannya ditambah Hyuk Jae menganti pakaian mereka sebelum melakukan olahraga hoki. Jung Soo terus menatap Siwon dingin. Berfikir bahwa mungkin ada yang disembunyikan namja itu. Dan lagi dia tidak terlalu suka prince Hyundai, Choi Siwon terlalu akrab dengan istrinya.

"Apa istri Jung Soo-ya yeppeo?" Hyuk melirik Jung Soo

"Emm...neomu yeppeo!" seru Donghae.

"Jeongmal? Ah~ sayang aku belum melihatnya"

Hyuk Jae membenahi celananya.

"..."

"Apa kemarin dia datang?" Lee Hyuk Jae terus saja melempar pertanyaan pada Jung Soo. Namja itu hanya diam.

"Anni~ dia tidak datang." Donghae memberi respon.

"Apa kau sudah melupakannya?"

"..."

"Jung Soo-ya kenapa terus mengabaikanku?" dia menggaruk garuk kepalanya.

Hyuk Jae menatap Jung Soo yang sedari tadi diam. Padahal harusnya penganti baru selalu bahagia. Itulah yang dipikirkan Hyuk Jae.

"Kajja~ kita mulai saja permainannya!" Jung Soo bangkit dari duduknya. Semua mengikutinya masuk area permainan.

**/ A.S 2 /**

**Ryeosomnia bakery**

"Emmm... mashitta! Kau semakin hebat saja Kim Ryeowook."

Jung Eun menunjukkan dua jempol untuk sahabatnya. Mulutnya masih penuh dengan cheese cake buatan Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana malam pertamamu?"

Ryeowook melontarkan pertanyaan sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Hug...

Jung Eun tersedak. Segera dia meneguk milkshake strowberry kesukaannya.

"Aishh~ Lupakan! Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah Ahjussi itu lakukan. Dia membuatku malu. Bagaimana bisa aku duduk di meja makan dengan wajah penuh coretan. BABO!" geramnya kesal.

"Hahaha... itu salahmu sendiri. Cobalah merubah kebiasaanmu yang tidak mencucui wajah saat bangun tidur itu. Ckckck~"

"Yakk!" Jung Eun mengepalkan tangannya.

Hosh...hosh...hosh...

Sung Min datang dengan nafas terengah engah.

"Lihat..heh..heh.. coba lihat ini!" dia menyodorkan sebuah artikel. Mengatur kembali laju nafasnya.

Artikel itu berisi kemenangan Kim Jung Eun dalam pertandingan Taekwondo se-Korea Selatan. Sebuah pertandingan bergengsi karena Taekwondo adalah jenis beladiri khas Negeri Ginseng itu. Pertandingan itu berlangsung tepat dihari pernikahannya.

Tampak foto Jung Eun berdiri diatas podium mengangkat trofinya. Tersenyum menunjukkan medali emasnya bangga.

"Ah~ naega neomu yeppeo!. Reporter itu memang bisa mengambil gambar dengan baik."

Puji Jung Eun pada diri sendiri. Dua sahabatnya bertukar pandang. Mereka menggelengkan kepala tak mengerti.

"Ahjussi dan Ahjumma pasti marah besar."

Ekspresi Sung Min sangat ketakutan. Dia tahu bagaimana watak appanya Jung Eun.

"Sebaiknya kau segera temui mereka." Ryeowook menasehati.

"Kalian benar. Aku pergi dulu. Pai~" yeoja itumenyempatkan diri untuk meneguk milkshake terakhirnya kemudian melambaikan tangan.

**/ A.S 2 /**

**Jung Eun's Home**

"APA APAAN INI?!" Melempar artikel yang sama ke wajah Jung Eun.

"..." Mengelus keningnya pelan.

" APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Appa, kau seharusnya bangga padaku kan! Aku memenangkan itu dihari pernikahanku. Ini luar biasa!" Jung Eun tersenyum tanpa dosa. Memberikan pembelaan untuk diri sendiri.

"M..MWO?!"

"Suamiku tenangkan dirimu."

"Sudahlah appa, setidaknya aku tidak kabur saat menikah. Berjalan ke altar dengan manis. Mengucap janji dengan baik. Bukankah aku benar benar hebat eomma?" melirik ke arah eommanya. Mulutnya penuh dengan jeruk segar yang sedari tadi tersaji di meja. Eomma geleng-geleng kepala.

"Bagaimana jika para pemilik saham tahu? Apa yang harus appa katakan pada mereka? HAH?!"

"Ah~ Begini saja, katakan pada mereka kau punya anak kembar. Bereskan?" Jung Eun mengupas jeruk keduanya. Appanya tampak berfikir.

"Nama... bagaimana dengan namanya?"

"Ah~ appa benar-benar akan melakukan itu? Emm..." Jung Eun menggaruk kepala dengan ujung jarinya, mulai memikirkan sesuatu. "Bilang saja artikel itu salah tulis. Seharusnya yang bermain Taekwondo itu adalah Kim Eun Jung!" Jung Eun melahap jeruknya. "Eun Jung? Itu seperti nama personil grup menyanyi wanita T-Ara. Dia juga pernah memainkan drama eomma. Sayang, aktingnya tidak terlalu baik. Hah~ mungkin jika aku yang berperan, drama itu akan naik ratingnya. _I Dream High __nan kkumeul kkujyo_…" Jung Eun memperlihatkan gaya menyanyi pemain Dream High 1 seperti artis papan atas sesungguhnya. Memutarkan badan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. *kekeke~ yeoja aneh ^^*

"KAU! Pantas saja kau hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah!"

"APPA! Apa itu hal yang membanggakan? Kau mau semua orang tahu putri pemilik Angels Hotel dan pemegang 30% saham Lotte World terancam Droup Out? Dan lagi itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku kan?" Jung Eun menurunkan sedikit nada bicaranya.

Jung Eun pernah memukul namja saat baru enam bulan menjadi mahasiswi yang berujung masuk rumah sakit dengan 10 jahitan pada tulang rahangnya. Jung Eun bersikeras tidak mau minta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa pukulannya hanya akan mengakibatkan 8 jahitan. Baginya namja itu sedikit keterlaluan. Keluarga namja itu berencana melaporkan Jung Eun ke Kepolisian. Itu membuatnya hampir di Droup Out. Tapi akhirnya orang tua Jung Eun meminta maaf pada keluarga Lee Hyuk Jae. Sebagai hukumannya Jung Eun harus mau dijodohkan.

"Apa Jung Soo-ssi tahu akan hal ini?" eomma duduk yang duduk disamping Jung Eun membelai rambutnya pelan.

**- To Be Continue -**

**Mohon RnR Gamsahamnida ^^**


End file.
